Muggles en Charing Cross
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Participando en el reto de EEQCR: Crea un OC y viola el Estatuto del Secreto. Así que el OC camina por la calle sin rumbo. Hasta que algo le llama la atención. - Gui


**Gui**: Hola de nuevo. Estoy atareada. Y harta de escribir solo retos. Pero bueno, no tengo tiempo, así que participo en el reto OffScorse Abril: Viola el estatuto del foro **El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas**.

**Disclaimer**: Ehm, ¿nombro a Rowling violadora del Estatuto de magos?

* * *

**Muggles en Charing Cross**

—What should we do with a drunken sailor? What should we do with a drunken sailor? What should we do with a drunken sailor early in the morning? -cantaba.

Estaba ligeramente borracho, una de esas borracheras que los demás no notan. Solía cantar, desafinando, siempre: borracho ligeramente o completamente borracho. Solo dejaba de cantar cuando no podía mantenerse en pie y vomitaba. Y en las raras ocasiones en las que volvía a casa de su madre a dormir o pedir dinero, o las dos cosas.

Seguía avanzando y cantando por la calle cuando vio una silueta a lo lejos. Era fácil de reconocer. Se hinchó y empezó a andar decidido hacia allí. Era el mismo grupito cagao de siempre. Uno de ellos le vio y gritó algo. Los demás se colocaron en posición amenazadora.

-¿Qué... Qué quieres?

-No sé, depende de lo que quiras tú -le dijo sonriendo, con esa sonrisa de dientes amarillos. El chiquitajo tragó saliva.

-No te hemos hecho nada, así que déjanos en paz.

De repente, vio algo más atrás. Algo que atravesaba la calle con ligera prisa. No era muy dado a razonamientos, pero una vez dejó que el grupito se hiciera pis en los pantalones del miedo y se marchó, siguiendo la figura.

Los muggles rara vez ven nada mágico, pero no es porque, como dicen todos los magos, no vean nada. Si mirasen, podrían descubrir las cosas. Pero nunca se fijan. Tienen los ojos clavados en sus vidas, en sus preocupaciones y en sus alegrías, demasiado entretenidos como para querer mirar ahí afuera. Pero cuando un muggle persigue por la calle a una figura femenina, encantado de poder meterle algo de miedo, y que es figura se mete en un bar, el muggle no tirne reparos en meterse también en dicho bar. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que es un bar que no había visto en su vida.

El muggle entró en el Caldero Chorreante, encantado por la previsión de piernas que su mente ya anticipaba y tardó más de lo normal en gritar. Buscaba a la chica y la agarró por el brazo n cuanto pudo alcanzarla. Un trapo que levitaba lo había evitado por los pelos y el muggle no vió las escobas que barrían solas.

La chica iba asustada. Se giró y le estampó un hechizo mocomurciélago en la cara. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que no era mago. El muggle empezó a gritar histérico. Ahora que los mocos le salían solos por la nariz, empezó a ver cosas. No dejaba de gritar. Cada vez gritaba más. El ruido era molesto.

El muggle intentó salir a la calle de nuevo. Un mago casi consiguió cerrarle la salida. El muggle se tropezó y acabó con una mano en la calle y el resto del cuerpo en territorio mágico. Algún estúpido mago decidió echarle un hechizo silenciador, pero no era muy bueno porque hizo algo raro y el muggle siguió gritando y se le hinchó considerablemente la nariz.

El muggle se puso en pie de nuevo y echó a correr en un intento desesperado de acabar con todo. Pero su nariz se hinchó más y sus mocos se volvieron rojos y el muggle gritaba y gritaba y los vecinos empezaron a mirar.

Por suerte, alguien apagó las luces de la calle.

Un mago vestido con una túnica verde esmeralda entró por la puerta.

-La que habéis armado -dijo de sopetón, casi en un susurro, un susurro que oyeron todos.

Nadie tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar. Haciendo magia ante un muggle, en el Caldero Chorreante y más tarde en pleno Charring Cross a las tantas de la madrugada. Muggle que por cierto no había dejado de gritar en toda la operación.

-¿Es que no os han enseñado lo que es el Estatuto del Secreto? Primera clase de cualquier asignatura: no se puede hacer magia ante un muggle.

-La chica no lo sabía -intervino uno.

-No lo sabía, ¿y a mí qué? ¿Dónde está ese muggle?

-Está ahí al lado. Ha dejado de gritar, pero ahora dice que nos la vamos a cargar.

El mago importante pasó a la sala de al lado. Los gritos del muggle le acogieron.

-¡Usted! ¿Quién es usted? Otro de esos magos... ¡Seguro! Yo sabía que existía la magia, que pasaban cosas... ¡Raraaas!

-Cuénteme lo que pasó.

-Ya claro, en seguida.

Y gritó cosas incomprensibles. El mago, muy en su papel y deber, quería echarle un desmaius, un obliviate, modificarle la memoria y lanzarlo a la calle con alcohol en las venas. Pero debía hacer que cojtase su historia hasta que tuviese ganas de olvidarlo y entonces lanzarle el obliviate.

-Por favor, cuénteme lo que vió.

-¡Lo que vi! Maltrato, injusticia, ¿magia? Ah, así que este mundo es mentiraaa... ¡Lo modificáis! ¿Eh? Hoguera, hoguera, hoguera...

Siguió canturreando como un poseso eso de "hoguera". Se acercaba al mago. Éste tragó saliva y decidió que total, nadie iba a saber lo que pasaba allí, puesto que todo tenía que acabar con un obliviate. Él siempre hacía bien las cosas, por eso ascendía. Y ahora... Nadie iba a saberlo. Solo el muggle, hasta que el hechizo le alcanzara. Le echó un hechixo de sueño también. Y le modificó la memoria, le dio una poción de resaca y una vez lo tuvo todo, lo teletransportó hasta su casa para poder seguir trabajando.

El muggle se despertó al día siguiente con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y la imagen de una silueta de piernas finas en la noche de Charring Cross. ¿Habría hecho algo con ella? Algo le decía que no. Tenía que ir a Charing Cross a ver si la volvía a pillar.

* * *

Esto es. La verdad, llego tarde, pero nadie ha tenido a bien participar así qur me lo permito.

**Gui  
SdlN**


End file.
